Prends la en main et active toi!
by Darkie59
Summary: ... Keii/Junno... Je pense que c'est un peu le point principal de l'histoire. Un Junno frustré et un Keii voulant se faire pardonner le tout dans une loge du Shounen club.


Voilà donc un Keii/Junno pour Ruumi... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser... Enfin c'est un lemon quoi donc bon... Bref bonne lecture à vous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!

* * *

><p>- Keii nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! L'émission commence dans à peine cinq minutes !<p>

- Junno je n'en peux plus ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps et j'en ai envie maintenant !

- Mais...

- Ne proteste pas ! Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards lourds de sous-entendus que tu fais depuis notre arrivée au studio ?

- Oui j'en ai vraiment envie mais on ne peut pas s'amener en retard à ta propre émission je te signale ! Tu en es le présentateur !

- Allez s'il-te-plaît ! On ira vite tout simplement !

- Je n'aime pas quand on fait ça en vitesse et tu le sais.

- Je sais surtout que tu aimes ça ! Allez prends la en main et active toi !

- Keii...

- Oui ?

- Bon d'accord...

- Ouah ah ah tu ne me résistes jamais !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je cède mais à Mario je te signale ! Je te jure que je vais te pulvériser en moins de trois minutes.

- J'attends de voir ça.

Le présentateur et son invité du jour et accessoirement ami voir plus, s'étaient lancés dans une partie endiablée de mario kart et c'est frustré de ne pas avoir terminé la partie qu'ils durent rejoindre le plateau d'enregistrement du Shounen Club à la demande pressante du staff.

Cette interruption mit passablement Junno en colère et c'est dans un climat légèrement tendu entre les deux amis que l'émission se déroula.

Après une journée passée à enchaîner les émissions le duo put enfin rejoindre, épuisé, la loge qui était réservée à Keiichiro. Koyama s'affala en poussant un énorme soupir dans le sofa pendant que le kat-tun, boudant encore, se posait bruyamment sur une chaise.

Devant l'attitude plus que orageuse de son compagnon le membre de News accepta de se lever et mit en pratique la seule méthode qu'il connaissait pour dérider son amant.

Il s'approcha de lui discrètement, il se pencha et il passa ses bras autour du cou de Junno. Il souffla avec douceur dans sa nuque, dégageant au passage les quelques mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient et il y déposa ses lèvres provoquant de légers frissons chez son partenaire.

- Mon amour tu boudes toujours ?

- A cause de qui à ton avis ?

- Mais mon chéri ce n'est pas très important pas vrai ? Je veux dire que c'est juste un jeu !

- Keiichiro tu sais que je déteste être interrompu quand je fais quelque chose ! Et ce n'est pas JUSTE un jeu ! C'est Mario kart !

- Mon ange arrête s'il-te-plaît.

- Pas moyen ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu assumes !

- Tu veux que je te change un peu les idées ? Après tout on est dans un loge... un lieu inédit pour s'amuser un peu comme des adultes...

- Pas envie ! Laisse moi !

- Tu dis ça mais je sais déjà que tu vas changer d'avis.

- Rêve !

- Moui... Laisse moi tester ta résolution alors.

Keii déposa à nouveau ses lèvres dans le cou offert de son amant et il embrassa avec douceur cette peau toujours si réceptive à ses caresses. Même dans une rage folle celui-ci était incapable de lui en vouloir bien longtemps quand il entreprenait de se faire pardonner à sa manière.

Il caressa du bout de sa langue l'arrête de la mâchoire de Junno puis il la mordilla avec plaisir sentant déjà son compagnon s'abandonner totalement à ses attentions. Il parsema sa joue de doux baisers légers puis il vola vers le lobe de son oreille gauche. Il s'en saisit avec tendresse et il le suçota tout en laissant l'une de ses mains glisser sur le torse de son partenaire.

N'obtenant aucun signes de rejet Keii s'éloigna du Kat-tun un court instant. Il fit face à son amant et tout en lui souriant il lui tendit la main. Junno s'en saisit et ensemble ils allèrent s'étendre sur le canapé qui semblait bien plus approprié à ce genre d'activité.

Si Koyama avait été plus attentif il aurait sans doute vu le petit sourire qui s'était affiché un bref instant sur le visage de Taguchi. Celui-ci préparait sa vengeance et elle ne plairait certainement pas à son petit-ami.

Keiichiro s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité et il ressentit à nouveau cette impression d'accomplissement total comme à chaque fois qu'il goûtait à ce fruit rosé si délicieux. Les lèvres de son ami étaient délicates et pleines. Les frôler lentement du bout de la langue le faisait basculer dans un monde uniquement fait de luxure et de passion. Junno écarta de lui même ses dents lui ouvrant le passage pour le paradis des sens et il s'élança à la découverte de ce lieu.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la nuque de son compagnon approfondissant davantage l'échange alors que son partenaire rapprochait leurs bassins dans un mouvement souple des hanches. Sentir ce corps désiré sous lui, le voir réagir à un baiser et l'entendre soupirer sous une caresse, voilà la drogue de Keiichiro. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer depuis des années maintenant et il ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner de cette dépendance grandissante.

Il laissa ses doigts se faufiler sous le tee-shirt de son vis à vis et il trembla d'excitation en sentant Junno frémir sous le passage tendre de ses doigts. Sa peau était chaude. Elle semblait tellement délicate au toucher. Il interrompit son baiser pour lui ôter son haut et il admira le torse désirable de son collègue.

Un buste fin, une taille parfaitement dessinée, une peau lactée parsemée de points de beauté semblant vous inviter à les redessiner de la pointe de la langue, des épaules carrées... Son amant était sublime comme toujours.

Il se pencha dans son cou délaissant ses lèvres désormais rougies sous les attentions précédentes et il se perdit dans les effluves musquées du parfum envoûtant de son ami. Il avait offert cette fragrance pour Noël et il lui correspondait parfaitement... Acqua di giô... Il savoura cette odeur pendant un instant se perdant dans cette sensation exquise puis il enfonça amoureusement ses dents sous sa pomme d'adam marquant avec amour la preuve de son passage.

Un long soupir répondit à son geste et il continua sa descente avec lenteur. Il se délecta de la chaleur de la peau claire de son amant et pour le rafraîchir il laissa sa langue courir sur le torse offert. Keii se saisit d'un des tétons de Junno et il le mordit légèrement. La réaction fut immédiate comme toujours, son compagnon gémit de plaisir et le bouton de chair durcit rapidement.

Koyama le délaissa pour s'emparer du second qui subit le même sort puis il s'attarda sur le point de beauté qu'il adorait tant. Celui-ci se trouvait juste à côté du téton gauche de son homme et il le rendait fou de désir.

Les mains de Taguchi se glissèrent dans son dos et descendirent sur ses fesses. Elles les palpèrent avec expertise laissant le membre de News transit sous cette initiative plus que plaisante. Désirant continuer son parcours savoureux Koyama se concentra à nouveau sur ses actions et il recouvrit le ventre plat de son compagnon de baisers délicats. Il glissa sa langue dans son nombril appréciant la proximité qu'il avait avec le bassin de son ami.

Tout en mordillant les flancs du Kat-tun il entreprit de le libérer de sa ceinture en cuir. Elle lui résista un moment comme semblant vouloir faire durer la torture un instant supplémentaire puis il parvint à l'enlever. Il ouvrit le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair et sans plus attendre il ôta le jeans encombrant dévoilant les cuisses musclées et fermes de son amour.

Cet homme était sublime, plus que désirable et voir la bosse qui déformait maintenant grandement un boxer noir le moulant parfaitement fit perdre les esprits à Keiichiro. Il se pencha et lécha à travers le tissu, dernier rempart à la nudité complète de son petit ami, le membre comprimé. Junno gémit son prénom et le supplia de continuer. Il se saisit du sous-vêtement et l'enleva avec délice découvrant avec envie le sexe dressé devant lui. Il laissa son souffle le caresser puis il l'embrassa avec précaution, mêlant peu à peu sa langue à ses baisers.

Il le lécha langoureusement partant de la base et remontant vers le gland qu'il introduisit lentement dans sa bouche. Un cri de plaisir vint accueillir son acte et il amorça un premier mouvement d'aller retour immobilisant les hanches de son partenaire contre les coussins du sofa. Les doigts de Taguchi se perdirent dans ses cheveux et lui imprimèrent un rythme plus soutenu.

De la sueur commençait à parsemer le dos désormais arqué de son amour et quand il accéléra à nouveau les gémissements emplirent la loge. Junno sembla se tendre à l'extrême et il se déversa entre les lèvres de son amant qui avala avec gourmandise avant de lécher à nouveau le membre de sa victime consentante.

Keii retira avec précipitation sa chemise et son pantalon. Son boxer suivit immédiatement le même chemin et il s'empara du cou de son Junnosuke. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle et il décida de se venger à cet instant.

Il repoussa sans ménagement Koyama et il quitta le canapé sous les yeux effarés de son compagnon.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas terminé !

- Et alors Keii ce n'est pas important. C'est juste un jeu !

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça pas vrai ? J'en ai bien trop envie maintenant !

- Je te dirai la même chose que toi ce matin alors « Prends la en main et active toi » !

- … Pas moyen ! Je me moque de ta réaction après ça mais je ne vais pas te laisser me faire une chose pareille !

Sans même que Junno n'ait eu le temps de réagir Koyama avait quitté le sofa et il s'était saisit avec vigueur de son amant. Il l'embrassa le collant au mur et il s'empara de ses cuisses. Il fixa son regard dans le sien et voyant que le Kat-tun le désirait autant que lui il le laissa enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il introduisit alors un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire puis un second vint rapidement le rejoindre.

Même si Keii était patient son état d'excitation ne supportait plus l'attente et il les retira soudainement avant de presser son sexe gorgé de désir contre son amant. Il s'immisça calmement entre ses cuisses et il se sentit défaillir quand son membre se trouva comprimé dans cet espace si étroit. C'était tellement bon qu'il en voulait toujours plus.

Il entama un premier mouvement faisant hurler son amant et il ne put attendre plus longtemps. Il accéléra ses gestes alors que Junno venait d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il s'enfonçait avec délice dans ce fourreau serré et il percuta la prostate de Taguchi qui avait bien du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Les va-et-vient devenaient de plus en plus brutaux et profonds et Keii touchait à présent continuellement le point si sensible du Kat-tun. Celui-ci ne réussit pas à se retenir et il se libéra entre leurs corps fusionnés et couverts désormais de perles de sueur.

Junno se resserra autour du membre de son amant et Koyama jouit en lui en gémissant. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps debout, il se laissa glisser au sol tenant toujours cet homme qui le rendait fou dans ses bras.

Ils reprirent une respiration plus régulière perdus dans le cou de l'autre et ils consentirent enfin à se relever. La loge disposant de douche ils se détendirent avec joie sous l'eau chaude s'abandonnant à cette sensation de légèreté qui précède toujours l'acte.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir...

- Riida tu penses qu'ils ont fini maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien Nino mais j'aimerai surtout oublier à tout jamais ce que je viens de voir.

- Mais je dois entrer dans la pièce !

- Sérieux c'est si important que ça ?

- Vital même !

- Alors je vais regarder à nouveau !

- Merci mon Riida !

Ohno entrouvrit la porte priant pour ne plus voir ses kôhai dans une situation plus que embarrassante il jeta un regard dans la loge. C'est soulagé qu'il s'adressa enfin à son ami.

- C'est bon ils ne sont pas là !

- J'y vais alors !

Nino pénétra dans la pièce et s'empara rapidement du jeu qui traînait sur la table !

- On peut y aller ! J'ai récupéré mon bébé !

- Nino tu crains...

- Oui mais c'est mon Mario Kart...


End file.
